overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ainz Ooal Gown/@comment-33797416-20190622121728/@comment-111.95.4.51-20190629025751
From their perspective humans(except for the ones that invade nazarick in the past(not Arche, the Yggdrasil players that invade nazarick) are weak and it is true they are weak. But I think you should not blame the nazarick denizens for looking down on humans. Each nazarick NPCs are programmed with the settings to be looking down on humans except for a certain view(except for some like Pandora’s Actor(bcoz Ainz didn’t st him on look down at humans) and Sebas(bcoz the same as Ainz, Touch Me didn’t set him like that)by Ainz’s guildmates. Yggdrasil is a game and in a game where you can make NPCs then you can make the settings however you want. Who wouldn’t want to make characters that they can make freely and not have personality in real life, for example people sometimes like to make character game that is pure evil like Demiuge(I certainly would like to try to do that if I play a game). Nazarick itself is a tomb so the allignment of the place itself have evil vibes so to follow the vibes I think many guildmates of Ainz Ooal Gown just make the character evil to follow the vibe of the place. Besides who would have thought the characters they make would have transported to another world. I think there is a special that said Albedo’s setting and in it you can see there is a part where it is said she is proud to be in nazarck and she look down on any other beings that is not from nazarick. I think that setting is followed by almost if not all denizens of Nazarick’s NPCs. Also the allignment of NPCs in Nazarick is Evil, especially the characters that you mention, albedo and demiurge is supreme evil(-500) and shaltear is great evil(-450) so it is obvious that they have evil tendencies, look at the word, SUPREME and GREAT. Albedo’s setting as you can see in a special chapter is well, quite twisted no wonder she is like that. Shaltear’s like that as well, based on what Ainz said Peroronchin the one who set her makes some weird fetishes on her setting which makes her like that. The same is also true for Demiurge who Ulbert make as the ultimate personification for a true devil or demon(evil), bcoz Yggdrasil is a game so Ulbert just makes his setting as evil as he can imagine(not knowing it would actually be transported in to another world and become real), love the suffering of other beings, torture and others isn’t that a good true depiction of a devil or demon. I personally like Demiurge as whole not bcoz of his personality but bcoz he is like a true depiction of what a demon should be(not like some demons or devils in other isekai LN or WN, I mean how can a devil or demon be kind even though they are suppose to be evil, love suffering of other beings). Also Albedo and Demiurge is smart bcoz it is on the setting. The relationship between guildmates also somewhat influences the relationship with NPCs of denizens of nazarick though they don’t take effect on the interaction of the denizens of the new world. Once more I will say, don’t blame denizens of nazarick bcoz of personality, it is in their settings to be like that, THEY ARE MEANT TO BE LIKE THAT.